kingdomfandomcom-20200223-history
Sho
King Sho was the 29th King of the State of Qin. He was the father of Kyou and the great-grandfather of Ei Sei and Sei Kyou. Appearance King Sho had a long goatee with a mustache and a vertical scar on his left eye. He wore a war helmet with markings at the top and two engraved faces on its sides. In his old age, he became smaller and less bulky, however, his eyes as stated by Ou Ki still contained a youthful glimmer. He also began wearing a mask that covered the upper half of his face. Personality Known as the "God of War" by the other states and Sho enjoyed visiting his troops at the front lines during times of war. Even in old age, he was still on the battlefield albeit on the sidelines watching. He cared for his Six Great Generals and entrusted Ou Ki with a secret message for any future king of Qin who inherited his will. History King Sho ruled for 55 years and most of them were spent warring against the other states. In the course of those wars came to the forefront under his reign were the Six Great Generals of Qin who had an unshakeable bond of loyalty to King Sho. Together they ravaged all the lands of China. Story He visited his troops after their conquest of the Nanan region, calling Ou Ki his treasured blade and asked about Kyou due to her accomplishments on the battlefield. Realizing she was his child, he asked her age and complimented her on her hard work, calling her one of his treasures. He then orders Ou Ki to talk to him later. From his position, he could not officially recognize her birthright because it would mean more babies being smuggled from the harem which would force him to execute the involved parties. However, sometime after first meeting her, King Sho would secretly issue a decree to suppress any mention of her origins to prevent her from being harmed by anyone who could use such information for ill intent. He was later there to personally promote her to Great General with both of them shedding many tears of pride during the ceremony. Sometime after her death, he would be seen seated over a battlefield with Ou Ki and Shou Bun Kun lamenting that his time was almost up and wished that he had another twenty more years so he could succeed in conquering all of China. While there, he would offer some words of advice to Ou Ki in regards to when he should unsheathe his talons and soar over China once again when he has found a king who has the qualities of inheriting King Sho's own dream. Abilities Known as the "God of War", Sho was acknowledged as a supreme military commander. Despite being a king he was often found in the battlefield personally leading his army, which indicates both immense fighting, leadership and strategical skills. Another proof of Sho's abilities is that he managed to gain the respect of the Great General Ou Ki along with the other five Great Generals. Gallery | |t1 = Manga|t2 = Anime}} Category:Kings Category:Qin Category:Male Category:Glaive Users Category:Deceased Characters Category:Cavalry